The melody of tomorrow
by Aya hatsune
Summary: un creador, amigos que eran como familia,un hermano...eran todo lo que tenia que con lo que era feliz pero cuando vienes a este mundo como una simple maquina de cantar no es raro que todo a tu alrededor posea mas de un secreto...soy miku hatsune y esta es mi historia, la historia de la nueva vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

**hello, bueno hoy traigo algo nuevo que se me había ocurrido hacia ya varios años de echo fue la primera historia en la que pensé, claro para esos entonces escribía muy mal peor que ahora ****se lo podrán imaginar ¬¬ (mi poca confianza es sencillamente humillante), la idea era que la mejoraría por lo que aquí esta, espero que disfruten el prologo sin mas que decir  
**

**a leer ^^~**

* * *

_"siempre que intentas avanzar para conseguir un sueño este pareciera escapar de ti, _

_¿entonces para que sirven los sueños? pues para eso..._

_para avanzar"_

Prologo

Por fin…lo he logrado – decía una voz masculina mientras su poseedor contemplaba o más bien admiraba lo que parecía una capsula de agua – lo logre – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el cristal –

Dentro de la capsula se podía observar a una hermosa joven de cabello aqua y un rostro angelical de finas facciones y un cuerpo que podría considerarse frágil, mientras veía su creación el hombre podía oir como la computadora hacia su trabajo pasando todos los datos a la memoria de la chica. De un momento a otro la capsula empezó a vaciarse dejando a la chica sin soporte por lo que cayó bruscamente al piso de la misma…

Computadora! Abre la compuerta! – dijo el hombre con tono preocupado, en cuanto la capsula se abrió dejo que la extraña chica se apoyara en el – estas bien? – pregunto mientras sostenía a la joven –

Fri-frio – dijo casi en un susurro – tengo muchísimo frio – contesto mientras se abrazaba a si misma en busca del calor que necesitaba lamentablemente no funcionaba para nada –

Oh ya veo – dijo mientras se quitaba la bata de laboratorio y la ponía en los hombros de la chica – ven ponte de pie – dijo ayudándola a pararse, cuando vio que podía mantenerse sola la soltó y observo como ella se acomodaba la bata y abrochaba los botones –

n-nombre –tartamudeo la de nuevo –

Eh? – pregunto el hombre sin haber escuchado bien –

Mi nombre – repitió la peliaqua – ¿cuál es?

Tu nombre pequeña…es Miku hatsune – respondió este mientras ponía un mechón del cabello de la joven detrás de su oreja – tienes 16 y a partir de ahora vivirás como un vocaloid – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – llámame Chris…yo soy tu creador – dijo mientras ambos caminaban a lo parecía ser un escritorio – bienvenida Miku…

Um…ok – dijo la chica que poco entendía pero de todas formas sonrió dulcemente –

vayamos, tienes mucho por ver y por aprender - dijo tomando la mano de la joven y guiándola a lo que seria su nuevo hogar -

* * *

**se que fue realmente corto pero recuerden que solo es el prologo, espero que les guste la idea aunque esto no habla mucho de la trama...**

**espero sus reviews ^^**


	2. Visitas inesperadas

**holis siento la tardanza pero aquí esta por din el capitulo espero le guste**

**puede que los próximos sean mas largos asi que**

**paciencia...bueno sin mas**

**a leer!**

* * *

_No porque todo el mundo crea en una mentira_

_ se convierte en verdad..._

** Capitulo 1: visitas inesperadas **

Regrese! – grito alegre un peliazul –

A nadie le interesa – dijo con tono neutro una castaña quien se encontraba acostada en el sofá leyendo una revista –

A donde fuiste? – Preguntaron a la vez dos niños rubios, una niña y un niño –

A comprar helado! – respondió este mostrando las bolsas de compras -

Kaito alguna vez has oído algo llamado diabetes? – pregunto la rubia con una ceja levantada –

Qué es? Se come? – pregunto este con entusiasmo y con una cara de tonto que nadie se la quitaba –

Déjalo rin, es caso perdido – dijo el niño rubio negando con la cabeza – venga juguemos a la Xbox – dijo mientras se dirigía junto a su gemela a la gran sala de juegos –

Oye meiko, ¿a qué horas crees que llegue la nueva? – pregunto mientras guardaba los helados en el refrigerador –

No lo se pero… - fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse –

Hola? Hay alguien? – pregunto un castaño mientras una chica mucho más baja que el lo seguía sujetándose de su chaqueta intentado ocultarse – oh hola chicos – dijo saludando a meiko y kaito que se acercaban – eh? Que pasa miku? –Dijo notando que la chica se escondía detrás de él – preséntate pequeña –dijo mientras se apartaba para que pudiera ser vista por los otros –

Hola mi nombre es meiko – dijo la castaña mientras la observaba detenidamente – oh pero si eres tan linda! – Dijo tomando las manos de la chica – ¿así que tu eres miku? – cuestiono con una sonrisa poco común en su rostro – que nombre tan lindo –

Todos estaban tan concentrados en miku que nadie noto que kaito parecía un tomate de lo rojo que se había puesto…

Uhm…rojo –dijo miku de repente mientras caminaba hacia kaito – muy rojo – tomo el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y luego sonrió divertida – oh ahora esta mas rojo – rio bajito –

Ah! Ah! – Fue todo lo que dijo kaito antes de caer al piso por estar retrocediendo –

Miku al abrir de nuevo los ojos y notar que kaito ya no estaba delante de ella sino en el suelo se agacho para quedar en cunclillas – estas bien? – pregunto notando como el chico se sobaba la cabeza –

s-si – dijo sentándose – m-mi nombre es kaito shion – dijo tomando un poco el control –

yo soy miku hatsune – dijo con una sonrisa muy linda –encantada de cono… - fue interrumpida pues un gran peso se le vino encima –

ah! Es tan linda como un helado en verano! – dijo kaito mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la chica contra su pecho –

kaito! Déjala no ves que no lleva más que la bata! – grito furiosa la castaña mientras levantaba a miku y la alejaba de kaito – ven miku te llevare a tu cuarto y podrás cambiarte – dijo mientras subían las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, se detuvieron en frente de una puerta blanca con un letrero turquesa que ponía "_sweet room" _ que le pareció encantador a miku – este es el mio – dijo meiko señalando una puerta negra con un cartel del mismo diseño rojo pero que decía "_dangerous room" – _no es genial? – dijo mientras abria la puerta de la habitación de miku – bienvenida – dijo con una sonrisa – te dejare para que te cambies – dijo mientras se alejaba –

Gracias – dijo miku entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella – oh es realmente lindo – dijo mientras observaba su habitación, el suelo era de una alfombra de terciopelo turquesa y las paredes eran blancas con algunos círculos de diferentes tamaños turquesas, la cama era doble y era en forma de ovalo con la cabecera blanca y sabanas blancas y con detalles en turquesa, había una gran ventana a la derecha que daba al jardín, a un lado de la puerta estaba una pantalla de tv y en frente unos puch blancos, a la izquierda habían dos puertas miku entro en la primera que se trataba de un baño y la segunda era un enorme closet que parecía otra habitación – woow que linda ropa –dijo moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras escogía algo de ropa y se vestía cuando salió se dio cuenta de que había dos personas en la habitación – ho-hola – dijo sonrojándose un poco –

Ves te dije que era linda – le replico la rubia a su hermano –

Pues…- dijo el otro bajando la cabeza –

Mi nombre es rin y este tonto es mi hermano len – dijo la chica mientras señalaba a el rubio – pero no te le acerques mucho – le susurro al oído con una voz sombría que hizo temblar a miku – bienvenida – dijo cambiando su expresión rápidamente a una linda sonrisa mientras salían de la habitación dejando a miku sola –

Supongo que tendré que bajar - dijo mientras arreglaba un poco su larguísimo cabello suelto -

Bajo a la sala para encontrar a chris quien estaba conversando con kaito y maiko…

Si llegan mañana – fue lo único que logro escuchar antes de que se quedaran callados cuando la vieron llegar – oh ya te cambiaste dijo chris mientras se acercaba a ella – me tengo que ir pero nos veremos pronto pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa paternal mientras despeinaba el cabello de la peliaqua al despedirse –

Tienes hambre? – pregunto meiko ya en la cocina –

Si mucha! – grito kaito pensando que era con el –

Se lo pregunte a miku, tarado se que siempre tienes hambre – dijo la castaña con el seño fruncido mientras se colocaba un delantal rojo –

Si tengo mucha hambre – dijo miku mientras se acercaba para ayudar –

No sabía porque pero se sentía en casa, si fue un buen primer día…

Domingo por la mañana, en la mansión vocaloid…

Miku! Despierta! – dijo una voz femenina desde el primer piso – el desayuno está listo! – Intento a ver si la chica se levantaba de una vez – kaito podrías…

Por supuesto – contesto, no así falta que se lo dijeran dos veces, se dirigió al cuarto de miku y toco la puerta – miku el desayuno – al ver que no contestaba se dispuso a entrar y encontró a miku sentada en el piso al parecer peinándose – que haces dijo divertido agachándose a la altura de la chica –

Intentaba hacerme dos coletas – dijo mientras peinaba su sedoso cabello –

Te ayudo? – dijo ofreciéndole su ayuda –

Por favor – dijo miku dándole el peine y dos listones –

No estás un poco grandecita para este peinado? – pregunto intentando bromear con la chica –

Tu lo crees? – Dijo ella luciendo un poco triste por lo que kaito solo puso asentir – entonces bien, yo creo que son lindas – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que no paso de ser percibida por el peliazul quien se sonrojo instantáneamente pero como estaba a la espada de la chica esta no se dio cuenta -

Listo – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta rápidamente con la esperanza de que miku no viera su sonrojo – vamos a desayunar – dijo sin siquiera verla pero sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo o más bien se colgaba de el – que pasa? – dijo viendo como la peliaqua se sujetaba de el –

Nada es solo que te volviste a poner rojo – dijo mientras iban bajando las escaleras –

No me provoques pequeña tonta – dijo el aun mas rojo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza mientras todo rastro de vergüenza desaparecía de su rostro y aparecía mágicamente en el de la chica quien lo soltó al instante – hay que ver que si eres linda – dijo apreciando lo tierna que se veía con las mejillas a punto de explotar –

Oh miku, por fin – llamo maiko mientras los dos se acercaban a la mesa – tu desayuno esta en el microondas, kaito y yo iremos a hacer las compras y los gemelos están en natación – dijo mientras agarraba su billetera y se acercaba a la puerta con kaito siguiéndola – estaras solo asi que cuídate ¿si? Bueno nos vemos – dijo cerrando la puerta –

Supongo que tengo que comer – dijo sacando los que parecía ser tostadas francesas con fresas y miel, le dio una mordía y después de eso no pudo parar hasta que la termino – oh que rico – dijo mientras lavaba el plato pero el sonido de la puerta le asusto y dejo caer el plato al piso haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazo haciendo un desastre en la cocina – oh no…

Estamos en casa! – grito un chico de cabello morado claro seguido de una chica de pelo rosa que lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza –

Qué te pasa gakupo?, no hay necesidad de gritarlo – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose enojada, pero le sorprendió que el chico no le respondiera - que paso? –pregunto pero el pelimorado solo apunto hacia la cocina – eh?- cuando se volteo no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver a una chica de cabello aqua agachada recogiendo los trozos de vajilla – oye ten cuidado te puedes cortar – dijo acercándose a ayudarla –

Si no te importa ¿Quiénes son? – dijo la menor de las chicas mientras levantaba si rostro –

Lo sabía, te pareces mucho a…- fue interrumpida la mayor por los gritos de otro invitado inesperado –

Pudieron haberme ayudado con el equipaje! Solo digo! – grito un peliaqua entrando con todo el equipaje encima – eh? – Cuando vio a la chicas en el piso sus ojos aqua se posaron en aquellos del mismo color – no puede ser…

Dos horas después…

Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala con los dos peliaqua frente a frente en sofás opuestos, el chico veía a miku como detallándola atentamente lo que hacía que miku se sintiera incomoda, la tensión en el aire era tan densa que le podía cortar con una espada…bueno kaito lo intento pero solo logro una buena paliza de parte de meiko y esta logro romper el silencio…

Bueno como te iba diciendo mikuo – dijo la castaña aclarándose la garganta – ustes dos son como rin y len solo que…

Ella se terdo mucho – termino la frase el peliaqua con un desdén impresionante – y pretenden que la trate como una hermana, cierto? – dijo con cara de fastidio mientras se acomodaba en el asiento pero algo golpeo su cabeza haciéndolo quejarme –

Óyeme mocoso insolente! Cualquiera quisiera tener una hermanita como miku! – grito la castaña saliéndose de sus casillas y sujetando al "mocoso insolente" por el cuello de la camisa – deja de actuar como si te fastidiara! Iras con ella a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo – dijo soltándolo –

Y quien lo dice? – dijo el peliaqua desafiante –

Hazo o rompo a daisy – dijo la castaña en el mismo tono sosteniéndole la mirada mientras chispas salian –

Daisy? - pregunto miku inocentemente ladeando la cabeza –

Su guitarra – respondieron a la vez los que no se encontraban en la batalla con una gotita en sus cabezas –

Oh ok – respondió miku mientras la misma gotita se formaba en su cabeza –

No eres capaz – dijo el peliaqua quien parecía un poco asustado –

Quieres probar? – dijo meiko con una sonrisa sádica formada en su rostro –

En ese momento mikuo suspiro y dirigió sus mirada hacia su supuesta hermana haciendo que esta se incomodara y sonrojara, volvió su vista hacia la castaña quien le hacía señas para que saliera de la casa…

Está bien, está bien – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos – vamos lenta – dijo refiriéndose a miku –

Oye no le hables asi! – fue kaito el que esta vez la defendió pero al ver como miku caminaba hacia mikuo sin ninguna protesta se derrumbo – miku…¿por qué? – dijo haciendo de la sala un teatro dramáticamente –

Hay ver que eres idiota – dijo meiko ocultando su rostro con una mano – o no los presentamos – dijo mirando a luka y gakupo –

No importa será de regreso – dijo la pelirosa –

Es realmente bonita – dijo gakupo con cara de tonto lo que se gano un golpe de luka –

* * *

**espero les haya gustado y solo para aclarar esto NO es un mikuxkaito ****es solo que me gustan los **

**triángulos**** amorosos (?)...bueno espero sus reviews**


End file.
